The Legend of Bolt: Raging Nerves
by MidnighttheDragon
Summary: an Alternate Universe story where Bolt and Mittens are dragons and must attend Temple Academy C OnyxtheDragon. Bolt has his powers though cannot control them due to his anger, and the only one that can help him not be alone in the world, is Mittens
1. What Rages Inside

**Okay, this story is co-written with TriggertheDragon, we will write chapters alternativly, this one is mine, enjoy. oh, also, Mittens and Bolt are brother and sister. also Bolt has his powers and is and always was a dragon. keep this in mind please. also, this will mainly focus on Bolt, and Mittens, and Spyro and Cynder, but also partially on Steele, Hope, Kura and Trigger now please, enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Bolt: Raging Nerves

Chapter One: What Rages Inside

A young teenage dragon looked up nervously at the large temple standing above him. He shook nervously as he looked around, having second thoughts about going in.

He was a well built dragon, strong body. He had beautiful scales as white as the moon everywhere along his body, save for one spot of his body that had scales black as night. On his left side, in between his legs, he bore a small patch of black scales in the shape of a lightning bolt. One unique thing about him though, was that on top of his scales, he had a layer of fur of the same color covering them. He had always been teased for having fur and was nervous about the same thing happening in this school. He sighed.

"I don't think I can do this." The dragon said.

Another dragon walked up next to him. She was skinny, very much for a dragoness. She had beautiful black scales that shined in the sun. Her underbelly was a pearly white and her eyes were a beautiful shimmering emerald. She smiled at him.

"Come on Bolt, it'll be fine. I'll be here to help you all the way." She said to him.

Bolt sighed. "Mittens, I don't think I can do this. I mean, what if I lose control, what if my anger gets the best of me? I don't wanna hurt anyone." He said, looking to the ground sadly, his eyes shimmering and threatening to give birth to tears.

Mittens smiled at him and nuzzled him. "Bolt, you'll be fine. You've got me to keep you under control. I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone." She assured him.

"But Mittens," Bolt sighed. "You've had trouble helping me control my powers before, and here, things'll probably just be worse. I should just turn back now." He said as he turned to walk away.

Mittens stopped him. "Come on Bolt, you gotta at least try."

Bolt sighed. "I guess you're right." He turned around and sighed. He looked to Mittens one last time before slowly opening the door.

He stared in awe at the scene around him. Dragons of all kinds roamed the clean artistically carved walls with beautiful carvings that told stories of dragons, both old and new. The ceiling was high with a prodigious skylight that shone blistering sunlight into the shimmering halls and bathing it in a glowing, golden light.

"This place is….amazing…" Bolt muttered.

"I hear that." Mittens agreed, staring with her sparkling emerald eyes.

Bolts musings were interrupted as his nose was assaulted with a dark, sinister smell. He began to cough and hacked and looked to the source of the smell. He stared at a small group of dragons in the corner, smoking cigarettes.

One of them, who he assumed was the leader due to his position in comparison to the others, noticed the stare and flicked his cigarette at Bolt, hitting his head. The leader laughed.

Bolt growled softly. This was not gonna end well, and he knew that for sure.

"Gotta remain calm, gotta remain calm." He chanted quietly.

The group walked over to Bolt and Mittens, each of them wearing a large smirk.. The leader looked at Mittens with a mischievous smile.

"Well, lookie here, we got some fresh meat." The leader said, his tone like the leader of the Italian Mafia.

Bolt growled. "Stay away from her."

The leader smirked and swished his tail under Mitten's maw, completely ignoring Bolt. "Come on gorgeous what's say you and me go and make some beautiful music together."

Mittens glared. "Never." She said icily.

"Aw, don't be like that Sugar." He snapped and his cronies held her upside down by her back paws.

Bolt snarled and leapt at the leader who only swatted him away.

"BOLT!" Mittens yelled.

"Bolt? "Bolt? THAT'S his name?" The leader laughed, "Sounds like some carnival freak show reject...oh wait, HE ALREADY IS!"

Mittens growled. "Leave him alone!"

The leader chuckled. "If you say so darling." He said, swishing his tail under her chin again. "I'll let you go today, but just remember, we'll be back." He snapped his fingers and his cronies dropped her to the ground and the group left, laughing.

Bolt ran over to Mittens. "Mittens! Are you okay?" He asked as he began to check her over, hoping she was not hurt.

"Bolt…why didn't you help me?" Mittens asked, shivering.

"Because Mittens, I couldn't." Bolt said.

"You could have helped me easily!" She snapped.

"But Mittens I-"

"I WAS ALMOST RAPED!" She shouted.

"AND I ALMOST BLEW THIS PLACE TO SMITHERINES!"

"It's always about you isn't it?" Mittens asked and began walking away.

"Mittens! Wait! Please! Without you I have no control!" Bolt begged, reaching out to her.

"You have NO idea how that was for me...and you say YOU'RE scared? You could KILL that guy with a flick of your wrist." Mittens shot at him.

"I know but..." he sighed.

Mittens collapsed and began to cry, "I was so scared...but you didn't do ANYTHING to help me."

Bolt felt horrible. His best friend had been in great danger and he had done nothing to help her. He felt sick inside. He felt his stomach twisting in disgust of himself and guilt over his selfishness. "I wanted to but...my powers...I didn't want to...to..."

Mittens remained silent, not wanting to dignify him with a response.

Bolt sighed. "I don't have any elements. I HAD no way to help you without using my powers."

Mittens looked back at him, still sobbing lightly, "Those powers could have REALLY helped me."

"You know I'm not allowed to use them." he said, beginning to cry as well. He remembered back when he first discovered the powers he had been born with. His parents had raised him to control them as best he could, though he still lost control when his anger reared its mighty head. His parents had forbade him from using his powers. No matter what.

Mittens sighed and looked at him, her emerald eyes shining. She nuzzled him gently. "I'm sorry...I just..."

An announcement then came over the PA.

"ALL STUDENTS SHALL REPORT TO THE ASSEMBLY HALL POST-HASTE!" Came a voice that seemed calm and yet dangerous at the same time.

Bolt sighed. "Let's talk about this later…" He said.

Mittens sighed. "You're right….let's go."

The two began their long walk over to the assembly hall and when they finally got there they sat down next to two other dragons.

The two dragons smiled at them and the male of the two waved.

Bolt nervously waved back.

Mittens noticed a smaller dragoness cowering behind the male.

"Is something wrong?" Mittens asked.

The male chuckled a bit. "She's just shy." He told the two. He held out a paw. "Name's Undrae, you?"

Bolt nervously shook it and then Mittens.

"Bolt."

"Mittens."

Undrae smiled. "Pleasure. This is my sister Hope." He said, indicating the dragoness behind him who just cowered more. Undrae sighed in exasperation. "So are you two freshmen?"

Bolt and Mittens nodded.

"Us too. Let's just hope all this work is not gonna run us all into the Warfang Asylum right?" He asked, laughing.

Bolt was about to respond when an icy blue dragon walked onto the stage in front of them.

"Welcome all, to Temple Academy." He began. "Let me first start by welcoming all freshmen into our glorious establishment. I shall be your Headmaster Cyril." The dragon continued. "Now this year you shall all be sorted amongst separate classes suited to yourself. But fret not, for there shall be other fun activities amongst all the learning. We shall have dances, talent shows and much more that we shall announce as it draws nearer. For now, allow me to enlighten you each with the rules of this establishment. Rule #1: There shall be no sharing of rooms between males and females save for during the mating season. Rule #2: You shall treat each other with respect or else be punished. Rule #3: You shall do as your professors instruct and do as they ask. Those are the three main rules we enforce here. Allow me now to introduce you to your professors. We have with us three members, who have been on our team for a long time, allow me to introduce Terrador and Volteer."

Two dragons walked onto the stage. Bolt gaped. One was a sharp electric yellow with a stunning blue underbelly and looked like living, breathing electrical power. The other was a deep forest green with massive wings and appendages. His had a large chest and glared down at the students past his chocolate brown underbelly. He breathed deeply and heavily, seeming to be looking only for those who wish to cross him, so as only to punish them for their wrongs.

"Now we also have four new dragons joining us as well for their first years as teachers. The first two many of you know, I'm sure, for their courageous defeat of Malefor. Please allow me to welcome Spyro and Cynder into our midst."

Two more dragons walked onto the stage. Bolt gasped. Spyro and Cynder, the saviors of the realm. He stared at Spyro, completely honored to be in his presence. He stared at his regale purple scales and amethyst eyes. He could not believe he would be taught by the great Spyro. He let his thoughts shift to Cynder and felt immediate sympathy. He knew that most dragons still blamed her for what she did though he understood, it was not her fault but in fact Malefor's. Bolt felt her pain knowing that if his secret were to get out, he too would be treated even worse than he already was.

"And our last two are a few dragons who wished to help nurture your minds. They in fact happen to be the parents of two of the students that sit amongst you today. Allow me to introduce to you, Midnight and Shimmer, both proud graduates of Temple Academy."

Still two more dragons walked up to the other five. Bolt's jaw nearly hit the floor as he noticed a jet black dragon, his scales seeming to radiate darkness from their every pore. His legs were thick as tree trunks and his chest was larger than any barrel he had ever seen. He had a blood red underbelly that seemed to be dripping with flaming energy. He had amethyst eyes like Spyro, and dark, evil-looking navy blue wing membranes on the bottom. He continued staring at the dragon's largely overdeveloped muscles. The dragon did not even have a six-pack, but instead a 10-pack.. If anything described the term 'muscle GOD' it was the dragon that stood before him. Though despite his dark and demonic looking status, he bore a large grin and was smiling and waving.

He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts. He turned to the dragoness next to him and nearly fainted from shock. She seemed to contrast him in every way possible. She was sleek and very smooth in her movements. She had glowing white scales that made him need to cover his eyes a bit. They seemed to radiate the same pure white glow of the full moon basking its light upon the earth. He stared at her underbelly; it was a beautiful blue that looked as if she had taken the sky from a clear summer day and placed it upon her chest. He stared under her wings and they were a beautiful gold that shone brightly in the sun from the skylight above, basking the entire audience with a golden glow.

Cyril nodded his head to the two. "We hope you all make the most of your stay here. Now go to your rooms and prepare to greet tomorrow with heads held high! Dismissed!"

Bolt breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally." He muttered.

Mittens smiled a bit. "Hey, Bolt, it'll be okay."

He smiled back. "You're right; I just gotta give it a chance."

Two dragons walked over to Bolt and Mittens, they looked to be a bit older then them but it was obvious they were still students.

The two consisted of one male and one female, though the female cowered behind the male. The male noticed Hope hiding behind Undrae and sighed. "Great, another Lumera." From the tone of his voice it seemed pretty obvious that he was joking.

Bolt chuckled a bit, though he tried to hide it.

The dragon heard him and smiled, holding out a paw. "Name's Steele, you?" He asked.

Bolt nervously shook the paw. "Bolt."

"Bolt huh? Cool name. And who's your friend?" He asked, pointing to Mittens.

Mittens smiled, holding out a paw. "I'm Mittens."

Steele smiled and shook it. "And this is my sister Lumera." He said, indicating the dragoness cowering behind him.

Mittens smiled at her but she just hid further.

"So you two freshmen?" Steele asked.

Bolt and Mittens nodded. "How would you like me to show you around? I'm a senior so I know the place pretty well."

Bolt was about to say yes, but another three dragons walked up to him with a smirk on their faces.

"My my, look at this group of nerds." The one in the middle said with a smirk.

The dragoness looked to have purplish black scales, though the black took dominance. She had numerous silver markings snaking everywhere along her body.

Bolt grimaced. Not again, not more bullies, if this kept up…well….he didn't want to even _think_ about what would happen then.

Steele snarled. "We are NOT nerds, freshmen, so BACK OFF!"

"Freshmen? I'm a senior."

"Then why have I never seen you here before?"

"I'm a transfer. But more importantly, unless you can prove me wrong, you're nerds." The dragon said with a sly smile.

"Kurayami, forget them, let's go, please." One of the two behind her said. Bolt noticed they were in fact twins.

Mittens glared, she did _not _want another incident like the first one. Mittens stood up to Kurayami and pushed her, "Back off, you bitch! We were just sitting there and you come over and pick on us? We don't want ANY of your shit! Now get out of here before I tear that smug look right off of your freaking face!"

Kurayami smiled wickedly and punched Mittens square in the face. The two twin dragonesses behind her moved back nervously. They knew they couldn't talk her out of this anymore after what Mittens said.

Mittens rubbed her jaw and looked Kura in the eye, "You're gunna wish you hadn't done that." Mittens slashed at her and kicked her to the ground, "What's wrong? Why don't you get up and fight like a bitch!"

Kurayami growled and swiped her foot at Mittens, knocking her to the ground. She sat on her and punched her many times in the face.

Bolt felt his anger growing. Mittens was being hurt. He felt fury swirling inside him like a raging hurricane threatening to shred all bits of his control to tiny slivers of little meaning. He snarled deeply as the floor tiles around him began to shake and rumble due to his building rage. His fur stood on end and bristled along with his anger. He took one step forward with such force he slammed a huge crater into the ground. "BACK OFF!" Bolt snarled. "MITTENS, GET OUT OF THE WAY, **NOW!**"

The two twins walked over to a nearby dragon who had been staring at Kura since she had walked over to Bolt's group. The dragon had mainly gray scales with a pitch black underbelly, as were his wing membranes. One of them whispered to the dragon, "Can you get Kurayami out of here?"

"What can I do?" The dragon asked

A red dragon next to him nudged him and whispered something in his ear, smiling.

The dragon pushed him away, "No! I'm NOT doing THAT!"

Mittens ignored Bolt and continued fighting against Kura, biting at her horns.

Bolt snarled. "Mittens, move NOW!" Bolt commanded, his eyes shining with fury.

The twins stared. "Please." They begged the dragon.

The dragon groaned and stood up, "Fine...but, I need you three to back me up if she chases me."

The red dragon smiled, "I got'cha back, man."

Bolt snarled and was about to attack but Mittens finally noticed him. "No Bolt! Control your anger!"

Bolt growled. "SHE'S HURTING YOU MITTENS!" he snarled, slamming his paw down and causing a huge crater to form.

"This is my fight!"

He snarled. "I don't like seeing you hurt Mittens! I won't let it happen!" He growled.

"Bolt! You'll kill her!"

Bolt snarled. "I DON'T CARE!"

The gray dragon made his move and jumped out kissing Kura on the lips before running away, hoping she would chase him.

Kurayami was stunned she growled and chased after the gray dragon.

The gray dragon looked behind him, "Shit!" He yelled and ran faster.

Mittens raised an eyebrow, "What just happened?"

Seeing her leave Bolt calmed down. The tiles around him stopped shaking and he slumped to the ground, crying.

Mittens laid down next to him and nuzzled him, "It's okay."

Bolt still cried. "I didn't help you..."

"It's okay...It was MY fight...NOT yours."

"But I still didn't do anything! I let you get hurt!"

Steele walked over to them. "I think we should tell my parents."

"Nah...that crazy dude broke it up...I'm sure it's going to be fine." Mittens said.

"Exactly, HE broke it up! And he doesn't even know you..." Bolt said.

"Seriously, we should tell my parents what happened." Steele said.

"Don't," Mittens said. "I'm fine...don't worry about it."

Steele shook his head. "I'm telling them anyway. No one should treat you like that."

"What would telling your parents do anyway? We're at SCHOOL." Mittens pointed out.

"Simple, my dad is Midnight and my mom is Shimmer." Steele said simply.

"No harm, no foul...I'm fine."

Steele sighed. "My parents will take care of it better than anyone I know. They can't stand bullies." Steele said. "And no foul? No harm? Look at that." He used his tail to indicate a large bruise on her side the Kura had given her.

"I'll tough it out...I don't care...you don't need to tell them...besides I started the fight."

"No you didn't. She did. By insulting us." he said, walking off into the halls and toward the teacher's lounge.

Mittens got in front of him, "What part of NO don't you get?"

"The fact that I hate bullies, that part." Steele said.

"Still...when I tell you 'NO!' you listen...got it?"

Steele shook his head. "Didn't you hear them, no bullying will be tolerated."

"It's not bullying unless it's persistent."

Steele shook his head. "It was still bullying."

"I'm telling you...I'm fine" Mittens said and went back over to Bolt, nuzzling him.

Steele sighed and walked in the opposite direction, to his first class.

* * *

**if anyone can name the book series that Undrae if from you get a cookie.**

**Steele, Lumera, Midnight, and Shimmer belong to me.**

**Kura and the twins belong to Steelekunouchi**

**Trigger(the gray dragon) and Shogun, his friend, belong to TriggertheDragon**

**Undrae and Hope, belong to me and TriggertheDragon.(they are the kids of two of our OCs)**

**hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	2. The Other Side of the Day

**Okay, just as a little note to everyone, this is a bit of a jump back in time. This is showing what Spyro and Cynder did while we were following Bolt. Another thing to keep in mind is that in this story, Spyro and Cynder are not yet mates. And, due to all the distractions and how loud it was during the world being rebuilt, Spyro never heard her say 'I love you' and to this day, they have both been too nervous to say it. Okay, enough blathering, onto the story!**

**P.S. Trig's computer won't let him get on Fanfiction, so until we figure something out, I'll be writing the chapters. But good news for you, we've already 'written' like the next 5 story arcs. So we have it all ready. We just gotta retype it with details and everything.**

**P.S.S. I know this'll be a bit confusing, since this has some stuff happen that did not in chapter 1. (like Bolt and Mittens meeting Spyro and Cynder in the hall) and I'm sorry for that. Just…try and piece things together as best you can. I'll try not to make this mistake again. SORRY!**

Spyro and Cynder sat outside of Spyro's room, both preparing to go and meet with the other professors to plan out the day's schedule. Cynder was nervously twiddling her paws on the ground, looking nervous.

Spyro looked at her with concern and tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, Cynder...you ready to teach...or are you still afraid the kids will hate you?" He then mentally slapped himself. He probably should have left out that last part.

"They'll hate me." She said, not a hint of doubt in her voice.

Spyro chuckled, "No they won't." he assured her.

"I'm the 'Scourge of the Skies' remember?" she said, a bit of venom mixed in with the sadness in her tone.

"So? That was in the past...it's over now."

"Still..." Cynder said.

"Don't worry Cynder... you'll do fine" He put a paw on her shoulder to try and help.

Cynder sighed. "If you say so."

"That's a good dragoness." _and hot too, _he said to himself before walking away, _why can't I just tell her, damnit?_

She followed closely behind him.

Spyro was hitting himself on the inside for not telling Cynder how he felt.

_Damnit, just TELL him! _Cynder said to herself. _You did it before! Why is it so hard now?_

Spyro stopped at a different hallway, "I gotta meet the guardians for a little bit and discuss the plans for today, you can come with me if you like."

She nodded. "Yea…of course."

Spyro smiled and led her to the meeting room, and slowly opened the door.

Terrador was lounging inside of the room, not noticing the two dragons walk**ing** in.

Volteer on the other hand, didn't notice them, because he was far too busy reading his thesaurus.

Spyro groaned when he saw Volteer. "Oh Ancestors." He whispered to Cynder.

She gulped. "Not good."

Terrador then looked over. "Good morning, Spyro. Cynder."

Spyro waved half heartedly.

Cynder waved nervously, she'd always gotten a bad vibe from Terrador, and never felt comfortable around him.

Cyril waved but was buried in a book; he didn't even look at them.

"So…" Cynder said, "What's today's lesson plan?"

Terrador groaned. "Ask Cyril."

Cyril groaned as well. "Ask Volteer."

Volteer looked up. "What?"

"Tell Spyro and Cynder the plan for today." Cyril stated.

Volteer groaned. "But I'm just getting to the stupendous, enthralling, exhilarating, astounding, part of my book, novel, script."

"Volteer, just do it." Terrador said.

Volteer sighed. "We shall hold an assembly, a meeting, a gathering at first, then move on to each of the students' individual classes and finish with room assignments."

Spyro nodded, "The new arrivals should all be here in a matter of minutes..."

Cyril sighed, "We'll introduce ourselves to them individually after the assembly."

Cynder and the others all nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Spyro said as he walked out, with Cynder close behind. "Glad THAT'S over."

Cynder nodded in agreement.

Spyro stopped at the entrance to the main hallway, when he heard crying, "What the-?"

Cynder stopped too. "What's that?"

"I dunno...that's why I said, 'What the-'."

"Wanna check it out?"

Spyro nodded and walked out, looking around, eventually getting to the hall where Bolt and Mittens were, seeing Mittens crying, and Bolt on the ground. He walked over and kneeled by them, "Hey...is everything all right?"

Mittens was about to tell him what happened, but the leader of the gang, who was out of Spyro sight, and gave her the cutthroat sign.

She looked up at Spyro and nodded, "Yeah...just...a little emotional."

Bolt sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Spyro looked up at Cynder with a puzzled expression.

Cynder shrugged.

"You'd be scared out of your minds if you knew." Bolt said, as he saw the bullies leave.

Spyro smiled down at them, and pulled them to their feet, "It's all in the past now, right?...I don't think we've been properly introduced, My name is Spyro...I'll be you're Fire teacher."

Cynder nodded "I'm-"

"Cynder I know." Bolt said. "I'll tell you something. Anyone calls you Terror of the Skies, you let me know...I'll take care of them."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, "See? Now you've got TWO people who'll do that for ya."

Mittens smiled at Bolt.

"How can you help protect me?" Cynder asked.

Bolt sighed and turned to Mittens. "We gotta at least let the teachers know right?"

Mittens shook her head.

"What do you mean no?" Bolt asked, raising an eye ridge.

"What are they talking about?" Cynder asked.

Spyro shrugged, "Well, whoever calls you 'Terror of the Skies' will get a personal meeting with me."

Cynder smiled a bit. "Thanks Spyro…"

Mittens put a paw on him, "It's best if nobody knows."

Bolt sighed. "I've gotta let at LEAST one teacher know." he said. "For the safety of everyone."

Mittens looked at him, "But...what if somebody else sees?"

Bolt gave her the 'are you BLIND?' look. everyone else had gone to the assembly hall for the assembly.

Mittens sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

Bolt nodded. He stared at a pot behind Spyro and it burst into flames.

"Whoa!" Spyro yelled and looked back, "Okay...THAT was weird...Volteer's gotta warn us when he's about to test the security system."

Bolt sighed. "Heat vision not obvious enough." he sighed and shot green lasers from his eyes at another vase, breaking it.

Spyro jumped back, "Okaaayy...that's a little weird...but...hopefully...I can help you with that..."

Bolt growled a bit. "Don't you get it? Both those vases were me, I have powers, unlike any other dragon, I could even kill you with a flick of my paw." he said. "Please don't tell anyone. This needs to be a secret."

Spyro nodded, and looked back at Cynder, before looking at Bolt, "You have my word...now come on...let's get to the assembly hall."

Cynder nodded. "Mine as well."

"Thanks." Bolt said as the four began to walk toward the assembly hall.

Spyro led them to the assembly hall and opened the door, "I'll see you two later okay?"

"Thank you." Mittens said and walked in.

Bolt nodded his thanks and followed.

**XXXXX**

Cynder and Spyro walked into the assembly hall, and waited in the back room with the other professors.

Terrador sat down nearby, just relaxing as he waited for all the students to arrive, he didn't notice Spyro and Cynder come in. Volteer….was sitting in a cozy chair nearby….reading a thesaurus. Cyril was writing a few last minute notes for his speech before he went out to greet the students.

Spyro groaned when he say Volteer. "Oh Ancestors…." He whispered to Cynder.

Cynder's eye twitched. "Not….good."

Terrador finally noticed them and looked over. "Good morning, Spyro. Cynder."

Spyro waved half-heartedly.

Cyril waved as well, but did not look up from the papers.

"So…umm…what's today's lesson plan?" Cynder asked them.

Terron groaned, "Ask Cyril."

Cyril groaned, "Ask Volteer."

Volteer looked up. "What?"

"Tell Spyro and Cynder what today's plan is." Cyril said.

Volteer groaned. "but I'm just getting to the stupendous, enthralling, exhilarating, astounding, part of my book, novel, script."

"Volteer...just do it." Terrador said.

Volteer sighed. "We shall hold an assembly, a meeting, a gathering at first, then move on to each of the students' individual classes and finish with room assignments."

Spyro nodded, "The new arrivals should all be here in a matter of minutes..."

Cyril sighed, "We'll introduce ourselves to them individually after the assembly."

"Okay." Spyro said, and walked out, "Glad THAT'S over."

He and Cynder then sat and waited for the assembly to begin.

**XXXXX**

A large adult dragon smiled down at his two kids. "Go on you two, you'll do great." He encouraged.

The female looked at her brother, shaking like a leaf. She had purely white scales, with an ivory colored underbelly. Her underwings were a soft sky blue. She hid behind her larger brother fearfully, her emerald eyes wide.

The brother looked at her sympathetically. He had the same perfect emerald eyes as she did, it ran in their family. He nuzzled her gently. "Hope…come on…it'll be alright." He said. He rose up to his full height, about a head higher than her. He had dark green scales, with a black plated underbelly but oddly, he breathed fire, despite being colored like a earthen and shadow dragon.

"But…but what if they tease me?" Hope asked, nuzzling back fearfully.

"Then I'll kick their sorry ass to the other side of the realms." He said with a tough protective smile.

"Thanks Bro…" Hope said, nuzzling into his chest affectionately.

The dragon had always had a close relationship with her, VERY close, something had happened in their childhood. Neither of them spoke of it. Their parents forbade it. He stroked her neck softly, and murred a bit, trying to calm her down. "Anytime Hope…anytime." He said softly. He led her toward the doors, and she timidly followed.

Hope looked around in awe, the place was beautiful. Her brother gaped at everything he saw. Many decorative pots, sculpted expertly by the ancestors were on pedestals as they walked. They seemed to resemble the shape of a dragons head, with their maw opening into the empty space below. The walls and ceiling well…not an inch of them was without detailed architecture and vivid storytelling what he could only assume were past students and teachers. He came upon one wall in particular, and looked at it oddly. On the top, in olde style lettering, were the words 'Proud graduates of Temple Academy'. Along the wall were many names, each one written in a different pawwriting, with a pawprint that had obviously been set into the brick by pressing it in while it was still wet. They had smoothed out the edges, and each one looked beautiful on its own. He thought for a moment. His dad had always spoke of a great friend of his named Midnight, and his beautiful-he could not even BEGIN to explain one of his Dad's rants on her beauty-mate, Shimmer. He scanned for their names and found them right next to eachother. Midnight's pawwriting was kind of messy, but mostly neat, while Shimmer's was more like calligraphy. Beautifully written with a heart to dot her 'I'. Their paws were there but what threw him off was the in between, was an odd symbol of two snakes bound together in a heart. He shrugged it off and went back to his sister.

The brother's mouth was still agape though. Hope giggled and nudged him. "Undrae, keep your mouth shut or you'll catch flies."

"Oops." Undrae said as he closed his mouth.

Hope giggled, and Undrae chuckled with her. They sighed. "I guess we should head to the assembly hall." Hope said.

Undrae nodded in agreement and headed out into the hall.


End file.
